Blanket Scenario: Love Ya!
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: What? A low rated blanket scenario fiction, that's what! KagomeInuYasha


Hi, this is my first blanket scenario, but if it goes well, I might write more! I know that I love to read them, so, here's mine!  
  
Blanket Scenario: Love ya!  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha, I-it's too cold, isn't there somewhere w-we could s-stop?" Kagome asked, walking through the wet slushy snow that was piled up on the ground. Earlier that day, it had been sleeting, but then it started to snow, and the snow that was already on the ground turned to ice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look at the girl. "Feh, weak humans," he said, but that wasn't what he was thinking at all. 'I hope I can find shelter soon, if I don't, she'll freeze to death.'  
  
"T-that's not nice, Inu-**achoo**Yasha." She sneezed lightly, covering her face with her jacket sleeve. She'd put her jacket on over her bag, so that the contents would be protected against the rain. Hopefully, they could get to shelter soon.  
  
"Feh, give me that bag, then maybe you'll be able to walk faster," he mumbled, scanning the horizon for any kind of shelter. There wasn't any within sight, however.  
  
She fumbled with the buttons on her jacket, numb fingers being too stiff to work the contraptions. "I don't think I c-can........."  
  
"Come here, let me do it." Inuyasha leaned forward and undid the buttons for her; slipping the jacket off for the brief second it took her to remove her bag from her back. After he had her bag on his back, he slipped the jacket onto her, and buttoned it back up.  
  
Kagome yawned and put her hands in her sleeves to block out the cold air on her already numbed fingers. "H-how much further, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Kagome," her said, taking her arm and pulling her along, "But we need to hurry, don't stop walking, whatever you do. I'm sure there'll be a place somewhere; there are always empty buildings that someone left when they moved. I'll find one, alright?"  
  
"K', if you say so," she mumbled, feeling sleepier, "But it's so c- cold........"  
  
He slowly felt her slip, and turned around to tug her forward. "Come on, Kagome, don't go to sleep now, you can't do that, it's not a good idea."  
  
"Sorry, I just, can't........keep my eyes open.......too tired......." Her eyes slipped shut and Inuyasha sighed and scooped her into his arms gently.  
  
'What'll happen if I can't find shelter? Will she..........' He cut himself off there, afraid to venture any further on the subject. She would not die, he would make sure of it. He liked her too much to just lose her like that.  
  
He walked for several hours without finding any shelter, and he began to worry. He could feel her get colder, and the terrain was getting higher, mountains and more snow. The snow pelted down on the couple, causing Inuyasha's hair to whiten even further. His ears were even starting to hurt from the cold, the thin fur covering them not any protection against the intense cold. They were actually turning an unhealthy pink color.  
  
Finally, he spotted a small opening in the rocky surface of the mountain, and he quickened his pace, hoping to get to it faster. Approaching it, he was disappointed. The opening was a lot smaller than it appeared from a distance, but it would have to do. The space was bigger than a small closet, just enough room for three people to sit in. It was a good thing there was only two of them.  
  
"Didja see that Kagome?" he asked her unconscious form. "I found some shelter finally." The hanyou entered the cave, finding it small but snug, and settled Kagome down on the rocky surface gently. "Don't worry Kagome, I know it's uncomfortable, just hold on for a second." He felt rather stupid talking to someone who wasn't even awake, but he had to talk to someone.  
  
He pulled her pack from his shoulders and rooted around until he found her sleeping bag, protected from the rain by her jacket. He unrolled it and spread it out beside him, unzipping the side, but not placing Kagome in just yet. Her body heat was too low to generate enough heat to keep her warm inside the bag; but at least she'd be protected from the cold rocky floor.  
  
He rooted around in her bag more, until he found a thin blanket and a pink sweatshirt. He wasn't sure if he wanted to chance the sweatshirt, but the blanket was a necessity. 'How do I keep her warm?' he asked himself frantically when he saw her insipid face-color. He felt her cheek, and she leaned her face into his hand gently, asking for more warmth. He decided to chance the sweatshirt. He really did hate seeing her this way.  
  
The first thing he did was unbutton her jacket, getting the cold and rain- soaked garment off was a must. Her school blouse wasn't as bad, but it would have to go. This is where he paused, afraid to continue for fear of facing her wrath afterwards. She'd probably sit him through the seven hells when she found out. He thought about the pros and cons. Cons about removing the shirt were, she might sit him through the floor ten times. Pros, at least she'd be alive and well, and he could look after her again.  
  
He lifted her arms and pulled the shirt over her head, the unearthly tone of her arms frightening. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw that she had some kind of white thing binding her chest. At least she couldn't sit him for seeing anything. He slipped the sweatshirt over her head, the light pink of the material contrasting brightly against her pale skin.  
  
He felt the material of her skirt, grimacing when he saw that it was wetter than her shirt. He wrestled with the thought of removing it in his head, but overall deciding against it. She really would sit him through the seven hells. Her skin was unnaturally cold, and he rubbed her arms roughly until some color came back into them. He still wasn't satisfied with his effort, however, and moved to her feet, taking off her soaked socks and shoes and rubbing until color came into her calves.  
  
Her skin was still white, but deeper, with more color in it. He wasn't happy with that either, but when she started to shiver violently in her sleep, he quickly stopped and slipped her into her bag, zipping it up and covering her with the material. He took his haori off and shook the water from it before putting it back on. He wished that they were in a hut, he could have started a fire then, but it was too small here.  
  
He smiled softly when her shivering lessened, and reached out to touch her face. She was still cold.........what was a way to make her warmer? 'Maybe if I give her my body heat........' he thought, doom casting it's shadow over him. 'Oh dear God, she'll think I went crazy or that I'm trying to molest her or something......'  
  
He thought for a few moments before growling softly and touching Kagome's hand. "Damn woman, I swear that if she sits me, I won't talk to her for a month." He tossed the blanket over the both of them, making sure to tuck it around her sleeping bag. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and put an arm around Kagome and her sleeping bag.  
  
'This would probably be more comfortable if there wasn't a sleeping bag there,' he thought idly, sleep dragging him down. He glanced at her sleeping form, surprised when she moved her head to the hollow of his shoulder, one of her hands sitting on his chest. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead- only because she was asleep and couldn't sit him, and pulled her closer.  
  
***  
  
Kagome reached her hands up into the warmth beside her. She didn't know what it was, but she was doing her best to find out without opening her eyes. She felt something like silky hair running through her fingers, and she felt up until she reached the top of whatever-it-was. Her fingers were touching something furry and warm, and her fingers wanted the added warmth. She felt so warm it couldn't be natural.  
  
She rubbed the furries until she heard a deep rumble pour forth. It sounded familiar.......! 'Inuyasha!' she thought frantically, 'He's going to kill me for touching his ears!'  
  
When she pulled away though, he growled affectionately and rubbed his ears against her cheek. She noticed that an arm was around her waist, and that she had been sleeping with her head on his shoulder. She blushed brightly and tried to ignore the feel of his ears against her face. Something else felt different, strange. She couldn't tell what, but she knew that something was the matter. She looked down at herself under the blankets and 'eeped' softly. She wasn't in the same shirt she had been when she'd passed out. He changed her......shirt. Her blushed deepened and flamed to life.  
  
The feel of his ears against his face was cute, and comforting, but they made it very hard to concentrate. She absentmindedly reached out and patted them. They twitched and she smiled timidly. What was she going to do? Where was she anyway?  
  
It was then that her memories hit her. Inuyasha had been dragging her along, telling her not to go to sleep, but she'd been so cold. Sleep had sounded nice then; warmth that wasn't around when she was awake. But she'd fallen asleep. She could have frozen to death.  
  
Inuyasha had......saved her life. He'd found shelter, changed her wet clothes, and leant her his body heat. She poked her head under the blankets and noticed that he hadn't removed her skirt. She probably would have been warm a lot faster if he had, but she was glad nonetheless.  
  
Now that she thought about it, her legs were kind of chilly. She tucked herself closer and pressed her face against his chest. He'd stopped his growling and ear-rubbing-against-face thing, but when she pressed against him he settled his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it gently. That was hard to ignore.  
  
But she was so tired that she could ignore just about anything. Even his cute ears and affectionate growling that he'd started up again. She reached up and patted his ears gently, snuggling as close as she could get and falling into a deep much-needed sleep.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand on his ear relax and fall to his shoulder. He'd liked the attention that she'd given his ears. Kikyo had never done anything like that. If anything, the woman loathed his ears and couldn't wait for him to become human for her. He'd never do it.  
  
He wanted to see if Kagome would consent to be his first. If not, he'd kill Kikyo's body and be done with everything. He'd live hundreds of years in lonely solitude, but at least he could still be a hanyou. The thought of becoming a full youkai was appalling now. If Kagome wouldn't accept him the way he was, too bad.  
  
At least she hadn't sat him through the floor. That was definitely on the plus side.  
  
They'd been traveling for three years now. She had graduated high school, and had decided not to go on to college yet. She had told her mother that she would after the jewel was completed. She was eighteen years old now.  
  
He was twenty. Old enough to marry. In fact, he should have already found a mate. But he wanted Kagome, and nobody else. He loved her so much. His heart would break if she declined.  
  
What he didn't know was that she'd elected to help find the jewel shards instead of college so that she could spend more time with the man she loved, even if he didn't love her back.  
  
Inuyasha's hand on her hair woke her again, but she didn't move. He continued to pull his hands through her hair until he sighed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Outside the roaring stopped and Inuyasha sighed, wrestling a battle in his head.  
  
He really wanted to kiss her. To really kiss her. Not just a kiss on the forehead. She was asleep, so it was safe, right? He finally decided that it was safe enough, and leaned down to press his lips to hers gently. Kagome's eyes stayed closed, but he felt her respond immediately.  
  
He deepened the kiss and let his eyes fall shut. He eventually had to pull away though. He couldn't hold his breath for that long. He nuzzled her face and laid his head beside hers.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha," she murmured softly, her breath tickling his face.  
  
He felt a smile tug against his features. She loved him!!! His mental thoughts were rejoicing. Every micro-cell and amoeba was doing the cha-cha and tango in his head. He let a grin spread across his face. "Y-you do?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I have for a few years now......" she yawned and settled her head on his chest.  
  
"I-I love you too, Kagome," he whispered. He wanted to ask her to be his mate, but he couldn't ask that. Humans got married before they did......that. "Would you.......marry me?" he asked her, his voice trembling with excitement and nervousness.  
  
"Really!?" she gasped, eyes flying open. "I thought you'd never ask! Of course, YES!!!!" She hugged him tightly and reached up for a long kiss.  
  
"That was nice," she whispered, setting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. "But I'm so tired......."  
  
"Tomorrow we'll go home and make preparations, okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Uh-Huh," she yawned. "That'll work." But she needed to pet the furries before she went to bed. She rubbed them gently, and Inuyasha leaned his head down to give her easier access to them.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Miroku screamed.  
  
"No," Kagome blushed. "Not THAT. We're gonna get married!"  
  
"REALLY?!?!?!" Sango squealed. "When, can I help?"  
  
"Me too!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"We'll have to have a modern wedding," Kagome informed him, "Or my mom won't accept it."  
  
"Okay," he agreed, squeezing her hand. "I'll do it for you."  
  
"That's so kawaii," Sango sighed.  
  
"Why don't we get married too?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah! Then we can have a double wedding!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Three months later, Naraku was defeated, and the group got together for their double wedding.  
  
All of Kagome's friends came, and asked Kagome why she'd ever said Inuyasha was a selfish two-timer. He didn't act like one. Kagome didn't know what to say.  
  
Sango and Miroku enjoyed their stay in Kagome's world, but soon retreated back to where they belonged. Because they weren't educated, they couldn't live there.  
  
Kagome made her decision to stay and live with Inuyasha in Feudal Japan. The jewel was wished upon. Their wish was to keep the well working, and that Kagome, Miroku, and Sango would live their lives as long as Inuyasha would.  
  
The group of friends didn't want to lose each other. Shippo was adopted into Kagome and Inuyasha's family, and happily resumed the role of child #1.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked, rolling over in their bed to look at her.  
  
"I dunno, I just wondered."  
  
"Aw, come on, there's something else."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Yes, Kagome, I love ya!" he leaned over and kissed her. "See?"  
  
"You still wanna know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You're going to be a father," she smiled.  
  
"R-Really?" he reached over to hug his wife tightly.  
  
"Yeah, are you happy?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a father!" he grinned, eyes wide.  
  
"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"  
  
"A girl," he answered.  
  
"Really? I thought all guys wanted boys."  
  
"That's just Miroku. But I'd be happy with a son too." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Were you afraid I wouldn't be happy?"  
  
"Sorta. Not really. I just wanted to know."  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I'd be happy with you no matter what you did."  
  
"Even if I had more kids?"  
  
"Yes! Now get some sleep."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going to get all protective and stuff now that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Yup, of course I am! Night dear, love ya," He kissed her forehead and leaned back to dream of his child-to-come.  
  
"Love you too Inuyasha," she yawned, wrapping an arm around him and settling her head on his shoulder.  
  
'And to think that we got this far from a snow-storm.........' she thought.  
  
'Thank God for that snow-storm.........' He grinned. 'It's done me a world of good.'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Well, that was the end!! ^^ Hip-hip, hurrah! Hope you liked it, I'm sorry I screwed up the ending, I didn't mean too!!!! ^-^;;;;;; Well, I'll see ya'll in another story!! ^-~  
  
Bye!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
A/N: Miroku proposed to Sango later in the show, so, I was playing on that idea when he said "Let's get married". K? Though they killed Naraku before the wedding took place!!! K? Well, bye!!!!! ^-~ 


End file.
